


Misinterpreted Matrimony

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Still on Kiros, the two have found it much easier to live. However, with the visitation of a certain neighbor, sexual tension increases.





	Misinterpreted Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> this is "part two" to "the lost years"

_**MISINTERPRETED MATRIMONY** _

Word Count: 1,764

Era: Post Order 66

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

Warning: rated M for nsfw themes

 

Kiros’s grass was soft, but not to the point where Rex would ever leave the home without his shoes. There was too much to risk without something covering the feet. Togruta, on this planet at least, chose very often to forget their shoes at home, if they even owned any. Those that spent the better half of their day in the farmer’s market had nothing on their feet, save a few that wore jewelry around the ankles. Ahsoka seemed to trust the goods that were sold there, so he tried immensely not to rethink a purchase due to uncovered soles.

Udasi, the togruta vegetable vendor, was the only marketer Rex had seen so far that actually cared enough to bother with sandals. For this reason, Rex had been very particular in frequenting the man. That, and his booth was shaded from the burning sun, relieving Rex’s eyes of his journey from the house to the market. The table was old and splintered, but he supposed that’s what made it so worth it.

“Here to pick up your week’s supply, Rex?” Udasi rasped. The old man was one of the few that distributed free weekly crates. The rest was bought and paid for, but Rex and Ahsoka were living a life that didn’t account for any form of payment.

The blonde showed his teeth and the left side of his mouth pulled upward, “I am, Udasi. What do we have this week?”

His short lekku picked up, “Oh the usual, but you will see I went through the trouble of giving you and the lady a few things extra.” Udasi’s joyful tone was spread to Rex as he sifted through the crate. More akul teeth from Shili, nonnative fruits, togruta ale, packaged akul, and clothing all were neatly placed into the wooden carry.

Rex gave the man a nod of the head, “Thank you very much, sir.”

“Anytime, son. Say hi to your wife for me,” Udasi called as Rex walked away.

The wooden crate almost fell to the ground, Rex’s arms contracted and hoisted it before it could empty. Did the man think that he and Ahsoka were married? Surely not, as Ahsoka still looked very young. However, he smiled again and turned back towards the homestead.

On his way back home, a neighbor flagged him down. Rex veered to their threshold and saw the tiny togruta kids of the Riks family. They’d been the ones who supplied he and Ahsoka with homemade ale upon their arrival to Kiros. These were people he wanted to be friends with. Free ale, come on. Rex sat his crate on the outside of their house, and took the kids hands as they led him into their home. The younger child wrapped herself around his calf.

“Oh, Rex, hello,” Mr. Riks greeted, “I see my kids invited you in.” The middle aged man laughed and shook his head.

An apology came from his mouth, “I’m so sorry to intrude, sir.”

“No trouble, my wife just left to see to you and the lady,” he revealed, picking up his small boy. The child hugged his lekku. “She’s brought some of our merchandise along, hopeful to hook you on it.”

Internally, Rex celebrated, already wanting more of their fine product. Mandalorian ale was nothing compared to what Ahsoka’s people preferred, even the Tihaar he was so fond of. “Thank you, sir,” he composed and looked down his leg to see the little girl still attached. Mr. Riks disappeared into his kitchen and Rex momentarily attempted to shake the girl from his leg, halting only when the host reappeared.

The man cleared his throat, “I went to get you another casing of our ale, and it seems as though my wife left something behind.” First, he handed the case of bottles to Rex and then the other object. Whatever it was, it was wrapped beautifully. “This is for your wife, Rheaa wrapped it herself; a gift,” the father smirked, “Something special.”

Rex thanked the man and targeted the door. Naturally, his eyes squinted at the sight of the sun. He placed both items into his earlier crate and began to walk home, finally shaking the child that had clung to his leg.

 

* * *

 

“Oh! You’re just a doll, Ahsoka,” Rheaa praised at being handed refreshments.

Ahsoka gave her a smile on the side and took her seat across from her neighbor. Rheaa had never been in her house before, and she certainly wasn’t expecting company. A bit of cleaning could’ve helped. “Thank you again for the … drinks,” she said nibbling on a breakfast biscuit.

The violet toned togruta outturned her wrist, “It’s ale, honey.”

Another, more nervous, smile spilled onto the younger togruta’s lips. Her stature was uncomfortable, as she didn’t want to displease her guest. She’s never before had a guest; never before had to be a host. Did Mrs. Riks want her to perform?

“Ahsoka, put my mind to rest and tell me that Rex of yours is just an animal in the bedroom,” Rheaa sipped.

The drink almost left her mouth upon hearing such a thing from her neighbor. Rheaa came to her home to deliver ale and was now asking about her _sex_ life. She didn’t even _have_ a sex life. Now, she was being thrust into a scenario where Rex was a god in bed and that was a thought she couldn’t quite calm after picturing.

Painted nails stroked her purple shaded lekku and began to fiddle with the jewelry around its base. Rheaa Riks cleared her throat, “He looks as though he’d be just _devine_.”

Ahsoka felt her skin prick with heat. She was sure the woman across from her knew what she was doing. Her lekku felt warm and she shifted in her position. Do women usually discuss things like this? She stuttered, “Uh…”

“Are human males any different from togruta, you know, sex wise?” came another question she couldn’t answer. She hoped this was the drink making her talk. Perhaps she should offer the woman water. “Any size differences you’ve noticed?”

Did Rheaa think Ahsoka was older than she was? Did she just assume that she’d slept with dozens of men? She had no idea how to answer the woman without either disappointing her or embarrassing herself. Again, noises of choked surprise came from Ahsoka. The mother was clearly not noticing how uncomfortable she was making her host. Ahsoka hoped she didn’t talk about this stuff with the rest of the colonists. “I don’t really know, Mrs. Riks, I’m sorry, “ Ahsoka settled on, “I haven’t really wondered either.” That was a lie, Ahsoka wondered quite often.

“A shame, child. I bet he’d be a fine thing to have. You should really jump on that. Force knows _he’s_ thought of it,” Rheaa finished her glass.

“How can you be so sure he has?” Ahsoka wondered, her interest peaked.

“Baby, he’s a man. It’s just how they think. Just like I know you’ve thought about having kids.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, “How could you have known that?”

“We’re women, it’s what we do. Have you thought about having kids with Rex?” Rheaa seeked, crossing her legs and leaning in.

Defeat pressed her down, “A few times, yes.”

At that moment, Rex appeared in the door with his wooden crate in hand. He kicked the door open with his foot, “Hello Mrs. Riks! Your husband said you’d be here.” The grin on his face was sweet.

The purpled togruta stood and rushed to the door, “Rex, look at you, I see that my betrothed gave you some more of his ale.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She lifted a nimble hand to his bicep. His arms were taut as he was still holding the supply crate. “Oh my, aren’t you a strong man!” Rex nodded and shot a confused look at Ahsoka, who shook her head. “Well, I might just have missed lunch. Mr. Riks is a phenomenal chef. Thank you again sweet Ahsoka for the hospitality. I hope to you see more of you, and you Rex. You two come over for dinner later,” Rheaa brushed off her dress and showed herself the way out.

Rex chuckled, “You got that woman drunk.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “What ya got there, Rexster?”

“Just the week’s supply,” he replied and finally set the thing down on their countertop. He pulled out the case of ale from the Riks and showcased it to the young jedi, to which she laughed. Then there was the ale from Udasi. Rex was sure they’d enough ale for the year. Ahsoka was especially enthralled with the packaged akul, teeth, and clothing. Rex was in need of more shirts. As it was, he was wearing the same one for days on end. Lastly, Rex pulled the present from Mrs. Riks.

“What’s this?” Ahsoka inquired.

Rex leaned down onto the table, “That’s what I was gonna ask you. Any clue as to what it might be?”

Ahsoka shook her head and pulled the red bow. The upper white lid was removed and inside there was red wrapping paper. She and Rex shared a skeptical look and she continued. Shakily, her hands peeled away the wrapping paper. Upon seeing the intended gift, Ahsoka dropped the lid. Her throat grew dry and her heart began to pound. Shock riddled Rex’s face. Her fingers lifted the skinny black material and held it up. When she could finally discern it, she realized she was holding up a very transparent bralette. There was no way the material would benefit her upper needs. Instinctively, Ahsoka held it to her and then reached back in for the other item. The second piece was a stringy underwear type thing (if it could be called that), equally as transparent. Why would Rheaa give her this? For a moment, she was too embarrassed to look back to Rex. Finally, she worked up the courage to do so and he wasn’t even looking in her eyes. He was looking at the lingerie.

“Rex?” Ahsoka’s meek voice resounded.

His head snapped up and his entire body felt hot. His ears, he knew, were red. When she called his name, it made his blushing worse. Both his face and his neck were rosey. Ahsoka in those undergarments was the only thing he could think about. Ahsoka standing before him with that filmy lingerie on and nothing else. She called his name again and Rex cleared his throat, “I need to go outside.”


End file.
